Admirador enamorado
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Minami es un omega que sueña, come, respira y existe por y para el patinador alfa más súper lindo de Japón y todo el sistema solar. Cualquier buen fanático aspira a conocer a su ídolo en persona, pero por supuesto el audaz Minami no se conformaría con eso, él iba a hacer suyo a su senpai Yuuri. [Omegaverse] [Rape/Lemon]


_**Notas:** Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

— Yuuri-senpai es tan geniaaaal~. —chilló por lo bajo casi derritiéndose por la emoción, sujetando en cada mano un abanico con el nombre de Yuuri escrito por su puño y letra, con sus ojos enormes y brillantes llenos de admiración. Parecía una niña enamorada de la efigie perfecta de su príncipe azul.

Estaba en la sala de su casa arrodillado sobre un cojín, a punto de besar el televisor donde se estaba transmitiendo la competencia de patinaje artístico en la categoría masculina y era Katsuki Yuuri, uno de los representantes de Japón, quien en este momento ejecutaba su rutina en las olimpiadas de invierno celebradas en Sochi.

— Kenjiro, ya estás grandecito para que te regañemos por estar pegado a la tv. Anda.

Al ser completamente ignorado por los chillidos enamorados y los corazones que flotaban alrededor del chico de catorce años, el padre suspiró desde el comedor donde su mujer estaba colocando los platos de la cena.

— Cariño, te dolerá la cabeza después. Ven a comer y lo miras desde aquí. —le habló dulcemente su madre que era tan pequeña como él, sin embargo, ahora mismo en el planeta _Yuurilandia_ del jovencito no había cabida para otro que no fuera su dios Katsuki.

Minami daba brinquitos en el cojín totalmente alucinado, con sus manos sobre la pantalla cuando la rutina acabó y le hicieron un primer plano al rostro jadeante de Yuuri, ruborizado por el esfuerzo. Ahh, podría tener una erección ahora mismo.

— ¡Quita, fenómeno! Quiero ver algo para hombres.

Su hermano mayor se apareció tomando el control remoto, pero antes de que su dedo tan siquiera rozara el botón para cambiar de canal Kenjiro torció el cuello hacia atrás como poseído y se le fue encima, mordiéndole la mano cual fiera en estado salvaje. El hermano pegó un grito soltando el tan disputado aparato que aterrizó en la alfombra, y le dio un par de cocotazos al menor para que lo soltara antes de que terminara arrancándole un pedazo de carne. ¡Este enano incluso estaba gruñendo mientras lo mordía!

Qué bicho raro les habían entregado a sus padres en el hospital, diciéndoles que era su nuevo hijo. La mujer los regañó levantando la voz varios tonos para hacerles saber que no estaba bromeando y Minami finalmente lo soltó.

— ¡Argh, mocoso enfermo! ¡Estás loco!

En pose animal Minami le mostró los colmillos, y hasta parecía que sus orejas se echaban hacia atrás como advertencia de que volvería a atacar si lo provocaban. Su hermano chasqueó la lengua y fue a curarse el dorso de la mano donde le había quedado la silueta de los dientes superiores, con dos hoyitos profundos que le sangraban como si lo hubiese asaltado un vampiro con rabia.

Ya a la hora de dormir, en su habitación oscura la luz de su teléfono le iluminaba su cara torcida por el placer, sonrojado y echando sudor con un fuerte olor sexual. Su aliento febril chocaba contra la pantalla compacta donde se reproducían una y otra vez distintos videos con su Yuuri como único protagonista, este era el mejor porno que podría tener. La muñeca le crujía debido a la desesperación con la que se estaba metiendo un condón XXL que robó de una farmacia y que rellenó con plastilina para crear su propio consolador improvisado.

Sus piernas se separaron más y los dedos de los pies se le aferraron a la ropa de cama al acelerar como demente, haciendo que sus paredes anales rugieran por el delicioso ardor del placer. Terminó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado, casi falleciendo por el volcán en su vientre preparado para hacer erupción, y ni así despegó de la pantalla sus pupilas drogadas por tanto exceso de Yuuri. Ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderse un solo microsegundo, a punto de sufrir una gloriosa sobredosis.

Empujó por última vez a su amante de látex y plastilina que quedó completamente enterrado entre sus nalgas, y luego de un gemido agónico que llevaba el nombre de su senpai su propio esperma le rodó por el abdomen y recorrió sus huevitos transpirados, hasta acariciar el borde de su agujero enrojecido que se contraía extasiado alrededor de su invasor extra grande. La compilación de videos terminó y Minami cerró los ojos con una sonrisa agitada y satisfecha.

Katsuki Yuuri fue su inspiración para iniciarse en el patinaje sobre hielo. Él nunca tomó clases de danza o tuvo interés especial por los deportes, pero era energético y flexible por naturaleza y ahora mismo le iba bien en la categoría junior. No obstante, debía seguir esforzándose y escalar de nivel para poder ver a su senpai no solo a través de una pantalla.

Pronto, muy pronto tendría al objeto de su amor al alcance de su mano y todas las cosas que quería hacer no se quedarían solo en sus fantasías.

— Aahh, senpai…

…

 _Dos años después._

Su baja estatura era muy ventajosa para colarse entre la gente y los pisos del hotel sin llamar la atención, además de utilizar su aire adorable con maestría para avanzar por el pasillo casi solitario, fingiendo que buscaba el ascensor para despistar al entrenador de Yuuri con cola de caballo que hablaba con algunos patrocinadores. En realidad discutían, ya que los que financiaban al Katsuki querían retirarle su apoyo; acababan de verlo venirse abajo estrepitosamente, una vez más, en lo que estaba siendo una racha impresionante de fracasos, y la verdad es que no tenían demasiadas esperanzas en que el muchacho lograra avanzar a los eventos internacionales.

Minami les pasó por al lado arrugando la nariz y apretando sus puños con odio. ¿Solo porque Yuuri hubiese tenido un mal momento ya lo querían abandonar? Nada más se le colgaban cuando el chico iba escalando la cima, pero si se tropieza lo dejaban caer solo hasta el fondo. Era obvio que ninguna de estas personas se preocupaba por Yuuri, ¡no merecían estar cerca de su senpai!

En cambio él era el único que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, Yuuri solo debía darse cuenta de que estaba ahí para él. Acababa de terminar la primera fase de la competencia nacional que era clave para los que aspiraban al Grand Prix a finales de año. Yuuri no había quedado descalificado pero sí obtuvo puntajes muy bajos, tanto como para que un novato como Minami que recién se estrenaba como senior lo superara.

Luego de tanta espera el jovencito de ahora dieciséis años pensó que este sería su momento para hacerse notar ante su senpai, ¡finalmente estarían en el mismo escenario! Pero el pelinegro de lentes estuvo tan mal con sus saltos que se sumió en sí mismo y no reparó en ninguno de sus contrincantes, así que Minami fue invisible para él a pesar de que le ganó.

Parecía que fueron en vano todos sus esfuerzos para destacar en la pista y que Yuuri notara su amor. Pero no se daría por vencido, no se merecería a su senpai si lo hiciera, no lo abandonaría como los demás. Lo que le daba fuerzas era imaginar tan emocionante futuro juntos, lo que provocó que las mejillas se le encendieran y le dieran ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo.

Finalmente se detuvo en la puerta de donde provenía un sutil aroma alfa que le recordó al café amargo y su instinto omega reaccionó haciéndolo suspirar. Que su cuerpo estuviera así de conectado con la presencia de Yuuri solo podía significar que eran almas destinadas, estaba seguro de eso. Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro para ver que Celestino y los demás continuaban distraídos en su disputa, y entonces utilizó su credencial de patinador para pasarla entre la rendija de la puerta hasta conseguir que el seguro cediera.

Rápidamente se escabulló dentro del modesto pero elegante cuarto, estaba fresco y se veía el cielo nocturno desde la ventana, sin embargo vagaba en el aire una sensación pesada y melancólica que expresaba lo que habitaba dentro de la mente y el corazón de Yuuri. A un lado descansaba el carrito de la cena donde Minami notó una gran cantidad de platos cubiertos de migajas, lo que indicaba que el comensal había devorado amargamente hasta el último bocado para ahogar su depresión con exceso de comida.

Entre la precaria luminosidad que apenas cruzaba a través del cristal de la ventana el jovencito se guió hacia la cama _king size_ donde dormía un bulto envuelto en capas de sábanas, de las que sobresalía un rostro atormentado cubierto por los mechones oscuros de un flequillo descuidadamente largo. Esta eran las ruinas que habían quedado de Yuuri.

— Senpai… oh, Yuuri-senpai…

Kenjiro le acarició su rostro afligido adornado por unas marcadas ojeras, acompañadas de una hinchazón rojiza por tanto llorar. Durante su presentación Yuuri lucía desesperado y perdido, pero en su soledad es que dejó salir toda su frustración. El menor le besó sus párpados irritados, le acarició su rostro pálido y sudoroso, y olisqueó su cabello con vigor sin que el más alto hiciera un solo movimiento; estaba noqueado gracias al somnífero que tomó para poder conciliar el sueño.

Dejándose llevar Minami se subió a la cama sentándose sobre el mayor, observándolo con desesperado apetito. Comenzó a jadear sintiendo que a cada segundo su temperatura se elevaba, pasando a besar el cuello de Yuuri mientras sumergía sus manos bajo las cobijas para poder descubrir el tacto de esa piel bajo la ropa. Cada una de sus hormonas sexuales se revolucionó, cegando al pequeño y provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara excitado.

Sin embargo, tuvo que recuperar el juicio al oír unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y luego unos toques en la puerta.

— _Ciao_ , Yuuri. ¿Aún estás despierto? Hay que hablar de algo… ¿Yuuri?

Minami chasqueó la lengua con rabia, hubiese querido pasar un rato más con su ídolo. Pero si lo pensaba bien no habría sido correcto hacer algo con Yuuri inconsciente, así que se calmó.

— Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, senpai. Cuando estés despierto y puedas verme solo a mí. —el omega se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios del mayor y se ocultó justo antes de que Celestino abriera la puerta.

Cuando el entrenador italiano avanzó buscando a su pupilo y puso una mueca extrañada al detectar el deje de un empalagoso olor omega, Kenjiro aprovechó para salir sin hacer ruido. Llevándose como único consuelo el recuerdo del sabor de su amado y los lentes de marco azul que robó de la mesita de noche.

No volvieron a tener la suerte de toparse sino hasta un año después.


End file.
